Moving On The Sequel to Draco's secret desire
by GryffindorTwilight81
Summary: Picks up where Draco's secret desire left on what is next instore for Draco and Hermione
1. The Arrival Of The Babies

**Moving On – The Sequel to Draco's Secret Desire.**

The story so far… Draco has married Hermione, Harry confessed his love for her on the wedding day, and Hermione is pregnant with triplets (Draco's) due any day now. This story begins a month after where Draco's Secret Desire. If you haven't yet read that it is advisable to read that first.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Harry Potter characters they belong to the excellent JK Rowling, I do however own the plot and characters I have made up such as the triplets. I also do not own the songs featured in this story, they belong to the many writers and singers of the various songs.

Rating: Mature.

Warnings:

Pairings: Hermione/Draco, Hermione/Harry, Ginny/Neville, Ron/Luna, Susan/Blaise.

Genre: Romance and angst.

Era: Post Hogworts.

** Chapter 1The arrival of the babies.**

A month later Hermione awoke feeling thirsty. She got up to get a glass of water and as she did so she felt a twinge of pain in her stomach. At first she ignored it but 5 minutes later she felt it again. "Draco", she called, "mmmph", came Draco's reply. ""Draco", she called again, "the babies are coming". Draco leapt out of bed as fast as he could and apparated downstairs. "We need to go now darling", said Hermione in a panicky voice. "Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna, I must tell them I want them there and Mum and Dad". "Don't worry 'Mione ", and with a soft pop Draco apparated to the burrow. Mrs Weasley was busy in the kitchen cooking breakfast when Draco appeared looking flustered. "Hello dear", said Molly "are you ok ?", "I'm fine but Hermione's gone into labour she wants Harry, Ron, and Ginny, I'm taking her to the Muggle hospital". "Ron and Harry are still in bed and Ginny's in the bath, I'll get them for you and we'll be there in 15 minutes. With another pop Draco disapparated and drove Hermione to the Muggle Hospital.

Meanwhile Mrs Weasley was trying to get Ginny out of the bath, and Harry and Ron out of bed. "Ginny – hurry up we have a baby on the way", she called. Ginny jumped out of the bath and quickly dried herself and pulled on Muggle jeans, a blouse, and shoes. Meanwhile Mrs Weasley was still trying to get Harry and Ron up, "Harry, Ron time to get up dears" she called "ahh", sighed Harry stretching and sitting up in bed. Ron just rolled over and went back to sleep, "come on Ron", said Molly, "get lost Mum it's too early", said Ron. "RONALD WEASLEY" yelled Molly angrily "DO NOT TALK TO ME LIKE THAT AGAIN, WE HAVE TO GET UP NOW HERMIONE IS HAVING THE BABIES NOW AND SHE WANTS YOU THERE, WE HAVE TO GO THIS INSTANT". "OH MY GOD", yelled Harry and Ron together, they jumped up and magicked their clothes on. Within a minute Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Mrs Weasley were ready to go, not wanting to apparate to the hospital they walked into the village and then Harry phoned for a taxi to take them to the hospital. When they arrived Harry said to the receptionist "Hermione Malfoy please", "Labour Ward follow the signs" replied the receptionist. Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Molly walked down a long corridor and eventually found a door marked 'Labour Ward', they pushed the door open and entered the ward. They found a distressed Hermione and a nervous Draco, "Harry, Ron, Ginny, Molly", cried Hermione, "these babies will be here soon", and she gave a cry of pain. "My parents need to be told", "I'll go" said Ginny, "and after all Draco should be here, and Harry and Ron have known you longer than I have".

Ginny left the ward and found the Hospital exit quickly. She jumped into a taxi and said "number 19. East Lovelock Road please, as fast as you can". 5 minutes later they arrived at Jayne and Robert Granger's, "wait here please", said Ginny. She raced to the Grangers front door, and rang the door bell. Jayne answered right away "Ginny dear", she said in surprise "what brings you here ?". "It's Hermione she's in labour and she's been asking for you and Robert", replied Ginny. "Oh my goodness" cried Jayne. She called Robert and the 3 of them hurried into the taxi and back to the hospital. The 3 of them raced down the corridor to the labour ward, and hugged Hermione. "We came as soon as we heard", said Jayne hugging her daughter. "Help", screamed Hermione in pain "epidural – take this away, I'm trying to give birth to 3 babies, here, the pain is killing me". Harry ran to find a nurse "nurse come quickly Hermione is asking for an epidural ", he panted. The nurse ran in and gave Hermione the epidural after which things began to calm down.

Half an hour later Hermione gave a big push and the 1st babies cry filled the room. "Congratulations 'Mione, Draco you have a son" said Molly, "can I hold him after all he is mine" said Draco. Molly nodded and handed the tiny boy to his father. The baby had blonde wavy hair and brown eyes. 5 minutes later Hermione gave another big push and the 2nd of the babies was born, and a minute later she was followed up by the third and final baby another girl. Both girls had blonde hair and brown eyes. "well congratulations 'Mione and Draco", everyone said. Draco walked over to his wife "well done darling", he said kissing her. "Draco", said Hermione, "we have to name the babies". They whispered to each other, and then Draco said, "ok everyone Hermione and I have finally decided on names for our children, our son shall be Joshua Thomas Malfoy. Our eldest daughter (he picked up the bigger of the 2 girls) shall be Roseanna Lucy Malfoy, and our younger daughter will be Jasmine Nicole Malfoy". Every clapped to welcome the babies, and then Hermione went to sleep exhausted.


	2. Chapter 2 Perparing For The Honeymoon

**Preparing For The Honeymoon.**

After 3 days in hospital Hermione and the triplets were finally allowed home. Mr and Mrs Granger decided to stay for a week to help Hermione and Draco look after them. Narcissa and Lucius also came to visit bringing gifts for Draco, Hermione, and their new Grandchildren. Draco's gift was a clock that told you where everyone was, and there were 5 hands on it each labelled with their names. Currently all 5 hands were pointing to home, "you can add more hands when you need to", said Narcissa. Hermione's gift was a beautiful cashmere travel cloak "it cost G1000 (1 thousand galleons)", said Lucius proudly, "and you can tell it what colour to be to match your outfit, and if you're cold you can say 'warmus' and the cloak will automatically heat up", he added. The babies presents were 3 matching cribs with drapes and satin and lace trimming around the outside. The only difference was that Joshua's was blue and white, whilst Roseanna's and Jasmine's were pink and white. "Thankyou" said Hermione.

A week later Draco and Hermione were packing frantically to go on honeymoon. Mr and Mrs Granger, and Mr Weasley had to work, Lucius and Narcissa were busy and Ginny and Luna had returned to Hogworts for their 7th and final year (remember they are a year younger than the others). This left Harry and Ron to look after the triplets (although Mrs Weasley doesn't work she is very busy so she can only help with the triplets occasionally not for 2 weeks solid). Whilst Draco packed the suitcases Hermione gave lots of childcare instructions, "Hermione relax we can manage", said Ron, "Oh god, oh Merlin", she cried "I can't believe we're leaving them so young".

Just then all 3 triplets began crying Hermione picked up Joshua and held him close to her with his face looking over her shoulder, she walked around the room and sang everything from Hush Little Baby to Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star. Harry picked up Roseanna and Ron picked up Jasmine, and they too cuddled them and sang to them. Whilst Hermione had been giving childcare instructions, a quick notes quill had been writing them all down , "coming 'Mione", he called back. He pointed his wand at the 2 suitcases, the 2 smaller bags for the aeroplane, and Hermione's vanity case and said "locomotor luggage". The luggage flew into the air and piled itself neatly by the front door. Draco came down the stairs and joined them "well good luck with the triplets you two", he said laughing. "well thanks Harry, Ron", said Hermione. "Well have fun", said Harry. He and Ron hugged Hermione goodbye, and did the Mauraders 2nd generation handshake with Draco. Hermione and Draco then went and got into the taxi that was waiting outside to take them to the airport.


	3. Chapter 3 Harry, Ron and the triplets

**Harry And Ron, And The Triplets.**

Whilst Hermione and Draco were enjoying themselves and the sunshine in Mexico Harry and Ron meanwhile were staying at Hermione and Draco's house to look after Joshua, Roseanna and Jasmine. They were not however, finding the task easy. They were completely clueless about babies, however they found them great pulling points.

One sunny afternoon Harry decided to take the 3 of them for a walk in the park to see the ducks on the pond. Harry pushed the triplets in their triple pushchair and strolled along talking to them about the ducks and what was going on around them, when a beautiful girl came up to him. "Hello are these 3 yours? they must really look like their Mother they are beautiful, they don't look like you at all". "No they're not mine", replied Harry "they have their Mothers eyes, but their Fathers hair". "Oh" said the girl, "I thought they were yours", "No I'm just looking after them for a couple of weeks, whilst they parents some very good friends of mine are on their Honeymoon". "Triplets, and a honeymoon you look young, how can they afford it?", "Oh the triplets Father comes from a wealthy background he has lots of money he will inherit and they both work as well, we are 18 by the way, before you ask." "I'm 17", said the girl. Harry stopped and looked at her she was very pretty she had thick wavy waist length dark hair, olive skin and was slim but curvy, and long dark eyelashes framed her dark brown eyes. "I'm Sapphire", she said introducing herself "Harry – Harry Potter", he said "nice to meet you Harry", she said. Harry and Sapphire spent a pleasant afternoon together and Harry even got a kiss but nothing more happened, and they forgot to swoop phone numbers so they didn't see each other again.

Yes, Ron and Harry were both getting their fair share of female attention, and having great fun looking after the triplets that they were quite sorry when the end of 2 weeks came and it was time to give the triplets back to Hermione and Draco. On that day Harry drove to the airport to pick them up, whilst Ron took care of the triplets for the day.

Later that day Harry was standing at the airport waiting for Draco, and Hermione when he heard "Harry, Harry", and Hermione came running and gave him a bone-crushing hug. "'Mione", he exclaimed "Draco," he smiled. "How was Mexico?", asked Harry, "great", replied Hermione and Draco together, "how are the triplets", added Hermione. "The triplets are fine 'Mione", Harry reassured her. With that they went outside and got into Harry's car and were driven home.


	4. Chapter 4 Chosing Goparents

**Choosing Godparents, and Ginny's Surprise.**

Draco and Hermione had now been home for a week and the time had come to arrange having the triplets christened as they were now almost a month old, and with arranging the christening came choosing the Godparents. 2 Godfathers for Joshua and 1 Godmother, and 2 Godmothers and 1 Godfather for each of the girls. After much discussion it was decided that Joshua's Godparents would be Ron Weasley and Blaise Zabini (Draco's best friend from school), and that Luna Lovegood would be his godmother. Roseanna's Godparents would be Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, and Parvati Patil. Lastly Jasmine's Godparents would be Neville Longbottom, Lavender Brown and Susan Bones. They decided that the Christening would be 2 Sundays from today, and decided to ask Molly Weasley to make the cake.

They apparated over to Ginny's house first to ask her if she would like to be Godmother to Roseanna. When they got there though they could clearly see that Ginny was busy with some one though. Hermione gasped in surprise "Ginny", she had no idea that Ginny was seeing anyone. Ginny and the other person jumped apart in fright, the other person was Neville Longbottom. ""Well this is a shock", said Draco smugly naturally being a Malfoy he was the first to regain his composure and find his voice. "Ginny, Neville, how long?", asked Hermione still surprised. "nearly 3 months ", replied Ginny, "we got together at your wedding", added Neville. "Why didn't you tell us", asked Hermione. "Well Neville felt shy", replied Ginny and we weren't sure how Harry and Ron would take things, you know the temper Ron's got, and Harry's so overprotective of everyone and well after what happened in my 5th year with him and I dating I didn't know what he'd think". "Don't worry Gin", said Hermione, "he's well over you now, I can tell", she said quickly before anyone could ask any questions.

Once they had recovered from they're all round shock - Hermione's and Draco's at seeing Ginny and Neville together, and Ginny and Neville's at being caught together Ginny decided to make drinks for everyone. Hermione and Draco then told Ginny and Neville that they had something important to ask them. "Ginny we were wondering if you'd like to be Godmother to Roseanna". Ginny squealed in delight "I'd love to 'Mione, when's the Christening, OMG I can't believe it", she cried hugging Hermione and Draco in turn. When Ginny had calmed down Hermione then asked "Neville we were wondering if you'd like to Godfather to our youngest child Jasmine. Neville smiled "Me, Godfather", he gasped "I'd be honoured" he said calmly "thankyou", he added. So that was settled Jasmine had a Godfather and Roseanna had 1 off her 2 Godmothers. "W ell we must be off", said Draco "as we have other people to ask to be Godparents to the triplets". Just as they were about to leave Neville asked Hermione if he could have a word in private, Ginny went to the kitchen to begin making Lunch, so Hermione waved Draco away. "Don't you go stealing my wife Longbottom", said Draco, Neville just smiled.

"What's up Neville", asked Hermione. "Well I am thinking of proposing to Ginny and just wanted to ask some advice on how to do it, and on what sort of ring to buy", Neville explained. "Oh Neville that's wonderful I think Ginny will go with it she seems to be in love, if you like we can meet up tomorrow and I can help you choose a ring and plan the day to propose". "Thanks 'Mione I'll see you tomorrow at the Leaky Cauldron at 2 o'clock". "Ok see you tomorrow bye", called Hermione and with that she apparated away.

Next Hermione and Dracoapparated to the door of Zabini manor where Blaise lived with his fiancee Susan. Blaise like Draco came from a wealthy upbringing and after school he was training to teach at Hogworts. Susan was in training to become a healer at St Mungo's the wizard hospital. Blaise had inherited Zabini manor from his parents following their death. However, he had having different taste to them redecorated the entire house and bought new furniture. Blaise was Draco's best friend from school having been a Slytherin with him and he was good looking Italian – dark, talk, and slender. Susan was short and slim with long thick wavy alburn hair, brown eyes and freckles. She was somewhat shyer than her friends but Blaise loved her quiet and caring nature. When bought out of her -self she had a great sense of fun, and had at school been a Hufflepuff, Susan was also a very loyal and good friend to Hermione. They rang the doorbell and Blaise flung open the door, "Draco my man", he said giving Draco a high five, "'Mione", he said hugging her. Draco smiled jealously he didn't like other men hugging his wife because he thought that they might steal her. Susan came into. the hallway her hair flying behind her "'Mione", she cried excitedly "how are you?", as she hugged her. "Fine, you?" "great thanks" Susan replied grinning.

The two women then went into the kitchen whilst Blaise and Draco went to the recreation room for a game of Snooker and to catch up on male talk. "So how are the triplets 'Mione?", asked Susan "Oh fine they are with Narcissa for the day, she loves being Grandmother, sometimes 3 Grandmothers is great and other times it's downright annoying". "3?" asked Susan confused "well there's Narcissa – you know Draco's Mum, then there's my Mum, and then there's Mrs Weasley – you know Ron and Ginny's Mum who is like a second Mum to me so that makes her like a 3rd Grandmother to the triplets, so Narcissa is known as Grandma, My Mum is Granny, and Mrs Wealsey is Gran Weasley". "Well at least ours will only have 2 Grandmothers thank goodness", said Susan. "Yours", gasped Hermione, then it dawned on her "Susan OMG are you? –off course you are how far along are you? ", she asked in realisation of what Susan had said. "2 months", she said smiling "Blaise doesn't know yet" "OMG", shrieked Hermione hugging Susan. For a while the two women were so excited that they danced around the kitchen singing and whooping in excitement. Meanwhile Draco and Blaise had heard the commotion and came to see what was going on, "what's all the shrieking and singing for?" asked Blaise. "Extensions to our group of friends darling", said Susan hinting at her pregnancy "what!", exclaimed Blaise and Draco at the same time in confusion, Hermione smiled and said "you will be hearing the pitter patter of tiny feet in 7 months time". Draco caught on quickly, and said "congratulations". Blaise broke into a wide smile and swung Susan around in the air "that's great Darling", he exclaimed.

Draco then took over because he and Hermione were getting nowhere in asking Blaise and Susan to be Godparents to their children. "Whoa stop, everyone calm down Hermione and I did come here for a reason. Blaise we'd like to ask you if you would like to be Godfather to Joshua our eldest child and only son. Susan we'd like to ask you ask you if you'd like to be Godmother to our youngest child Jasmine", said Draco. "I'd be honoured to be Joshua's godfather ", replied Blaise. "Of course I'll be Jasmine's Godmother I'd love to", came Susan's reply. With that settled Draco and Hermione said there goodbyes to Blaise and Susan and apparated to Ron's house.

When Hermione and Draco got to Ron and Luna's front door Luna flung the door open and lifted her hand showing off a simple diamond and gold ring. She and Ron had been dating since the Halloween ball the previous year and as it was early October that was nearly a year. Ron was training with Harry and Draco to be an auror and Luna was in her 7th year with Ginny at Hogworts. However with Luna and Ginny being joint head-girl – they both had equal credits to their names so Dumbledore had made them both head-girl they each had more privileges than other students and flooed home at weekends from school. On Monday mornings they both flooed back. Hermione caught sight of Luna's ring and give an excited squeal "Oh my god this is fantastic", as she hugged Luna. Draco just rolled his eyes and was like "Girls, excited at every little thing", he clearly hadn't seen the ring or if he had he hadn't caught onto Luna's subtle hint – (a/n but readers we all know that Men don't do hints unless they are verbal and obvious, and Draco is no different!). Luna just burst into tears, and Hermione was shocked. They went in and found Ron and he and Draco went to get some beer and catch up. Luna was still crying so Hermione took her into the consevaratory and cast a silencing charm so they could talk without Draco and Ron overhearing.

"Luna what's wrong", asked Hermione "nothing", said Luna through sobs "I'm just so happy but so confused all at once". Hermione was a bit confused at this and asked, "What do you mean? I can see that you and Ron are engaged and that would make you happy but I don't know what could make you so confused about it". Luna sighed happily and said, "well we are certainly engaged Ron proposed last night it was really romantic. We went to dinner at a restaurant on the beach and had fresh fish and salad with bread dipped in olive oil. We fed each other little bits of dinner, and afterwards we went for a walk on the beach. Then we stopped and Ron asked me to be his wife, we are thinking of a Christmas wedding. However the confusing bit is not do I love him or even am I ready for this because I know I do love him I've never felt so good with anyone before in my life, the confusing bit is what will the future hold will I be a good wife, will we have enough money?, and when the time comes will I be a good mother ?". Luna paused briefly and then continued saying "I've felt a bit unwell lately so today I went to the healers and had my suspicions confirmed. 'Mione I'm pregnant with twin boys, I'm 10 weeks so they will be due in 6 months and 1 week". Hermione was shocked, but happy for her friend. "That's wonderful news the triplets will have lots of people to grow up with now – did you know Susan and Blaise are expecting as well, she's 8 weeks pregnant, oh and don't tell anyone but Neville and Ginny are together – since Draco and I got married and he's thinking of proposing already". "OMG it's so wonderful", cried Luna excitedly forgetting all about her confusion and worries "Your married and have 3 beautiful children, I'm engaged and have 2 on the way, Susan and Blaise are engaged with 1 on the way, and Nev and Ginny finally got together and may even get married. Lavenders got a great relationship at last with Dean, and Parvati and Seamus are together. If only Harry had someone everyone would be happy and settled".

With that Hermione and Luna walked back into the kitchen dancing and singing in excitement. Draco just rolled his eyes again and looked at them again muttering "women", as if they were crazy. This set Luna off crying again, and Hermione yelled at him "Draco Lucius Malfoy you insensitive git, can't you see Luna and I were celebrating there are lots of happy events happening and you had to spoil it and upset Luna again didn't you"!. With all the commotion Ron came in "whuzz going on," he asked stuffing some cake into his mouth. "Well there's lots to celebrate as lots is going on, and Draco just upset Luna by behaving like an insensitive prat", said Hermione still annoyed with her husband's behaviour. She whispered to Luna and Luna nodded "Luna has some of her own happy news to share with you so you have cause for celebration as well". Luna opened her mouth and said "I err, well how would you like to be a daddy?," she asked Ron "what ?", he was really confused now "I err, well I'm having a baby infact twin boys the healer confirmed it this morning, and what's more I'm due in 6 months and 1 weeks time". "OMG", gasped Ron and with that he fainted. When he came round Draco and Hermione asked Ron if he would be Joshua's other godfather, and Luna if she would be Joshua's Godmother. Both agreed and everyone being happy, Hermione and Draco bid Ron and Luna goodbye and apparated to Seamus and Parvati's apartment.


	5. Chapter 5 Hermione's & Neville Shopping

**Hermione's Shopping Trip With Neville.**

Later that day having asked everyone to be Godparents to the triplets and everyone accepting their positions as Godparents Draco and Hermione finally apparated to the Malfoy Manor where they collected the triplets and headed home. When they finally got home Draco asked Hermione "what did Longbottom want earlier?", "remember his name is Neville, Draco" Hermione reminded him. "Well he wants to purpose to Ginny and he wants me to help him plan how to do it and choose a ring for her". "So he's not trying to steal you from me then 'Mione". Hermione laughed and hugging Draco said "oh so that's what your worried about is it ?, well no I've never ever seen Neville as anything more than a friend and he the same about me, besides I've got bigger fish to fry", she reassured him. They kissed and then Hermione told Draco that she would be meeting Neville the next day for lunch to discuss the proposal plans and go shopping for the engagement ring and reassured him that that would be the only thing happening talking, eating, drinking, and shopping and nothing more. "I love you Draco" she said and went to put the triplets to bed. Once the triplets were settled Draco and Hermione snuggled up together in front of a film and soon enough one thing lead to another and they were reassuring each other of their love for each other, and so went to bed happy and in love.

The next morning Draco had to go into the Auror office to work on helping to catch the death eaters Mcnair, Bellatrix Lestrange, Rodolphus Lestrange, and Goyle senior. So Hermione got Mrs Weasley (Molly) to babysit for the triplets seeing as everyone else was at work, or back at school. Though Hermione let Molly know she would be gone most of the day she said she wasn't sure whether she or Draco would be home 1st, and though she let Molly know that she was helping Neville out with something she didn't let on as to what.

By 10 AM ready and excited Hermione apparated to The Leaky Cauldron where she met up with Neville and from there they headed into Diagon Alley. They started in a cheaper jeweller store but Hermione didn't think that any of the rings in their suited Ginny's personality or taste in Jewellery and Neville thought them tacky. They went from shop to shop but found nothing in Diagon Alley. In the end Neville decided to change some Galleons into Muggle pounds and to let Hermione help him look around the Muggle Jeweller shops. Finally in the Jewellers known as Ernest Jones Neville found the perfect ring. It was yellow gold intertwined with white gold with a band along the top made up of a repeating pattern of tiny diamonds the stone of love and every woman's best friend, peridot which was Ginny's birthstone, and Ruby which was Neville's birthstone. The ring was gorgeous very pretty without being overly big or flashy. Excitedly Neville called Hermione to look at it "It's gorgeous Neville, Ginny will love it the ring is perfect and look your birth stones are on the ring and diamonds as well – you have chosen well and thoughtfully". Beaming with pride Neville and Hermione guessed Ginny's ring size, paid for it and left the shop.

Feeling hungry they walked to a Muggle Italian resturant which Hermione said was very nice. Neville being a pure blooded wizard had never eaten Italian food before so Hermione ordered for both of them. She ordered a small portion of Gnocchi with pesto sauce each with a piece of olive oil Bruschetta as a starter, followed by Pasta in Tomato and basil sauce with a small slice of seafood pizza each – she had first checked with Neville that he liked seadfood and he said that he did. For dessert she ordered Italian Gelati (ice-cream) in Strawberry flavour for Neville and chocolate flavour for herself. The food was all freshly cooked and they washed it down with mineral water and coke another thing that Neville had never had. He enjoyed the Italian food and told Hermione that it was delicious. Whilst they ate they discussed the best way for Neville to propose to Ginny would be at her birthday party.

After lunch Hermione helped Neville to order some roses at a Muggle Florist as a surprise for Ginny and that way they would be delivered to Ginny's front door by a human instead of by owl and Ginny wouldn't immediately guess that the roses were from Neville before she looked at the card at them. The card was inscribed with "My dearest Ginny you are my greatest treasure, Love Neville xxxxx". They paid for the flowers and then Hermione had to apparate back home because of the triplets.


	6. Chapter 6 Some Bad News

**Some Bad News, And Everything Changes.**

When Hermione arrived home she saw Harry, Ron and Mrs Weasley looking very concerned about something. Mrs Weasley made Hermione a cup of tea and sat her down. Harry cleared his thoart and announced there had been an accident earlier that day involving Draco. Hermione asked where he was and if he was ok, and Harry just shock his head. 'Oh God' thought Hermione 'he can't be I have to know'. "Draco, is he? Harry, Ron, he's dead isn't he", being so bright she had worked out from what was said and Harry's response to her previous question that he proberly was. "Yes 'Mione were afraid he is". Stunned Hermione took a deep breath as she took in the news. She couldn't quite take it in, yet at the same time felt overwhelmed with sadness. She burst into tears, Draco her wonderful husband, her one and only true love was dead, gone forever. Harry and Ron pulled her into a comforting hug and she just let her tears fall sliently. After a while though Ron had to leave because Luna was waiting for him. Mrs Weasley offered to take the triplets to her home, the burrow, for the night whilst Harry looked after Hermione in her fragile state. The triplets would be returned in the morning after a good nights rest.

By now Hermione had fallen asleep exhausted from crying. However, it was an uneasy sleep she tossing and turning and the expression on her face was somewhat troubled. Harry knew she wouldn't sleep long so he made her a light meal for when she awoke. She may not feel like eating much – he had gone through hardly eating after his Godfather Sirius Black had died at the hands of Bellatrix Lestrange in the Ministry Of Magic, but he knew that she would need her strength for the sake off the triplets. When he had done that he just sat with Hermione whilst she slept, but even in her sleep she was troubled she kept tossing and turning, and occassionally calling out for Draco.

After about 2 hours Hermione woke up, she was plagued by images of Draco and this upset her to the point that she was no longer able to sleep. She was also in shock, a widow at 18, it was unreal. She tried to get up but as she did felt nauseous from the trauma off everything and promptly vomited everywhere. Harry sighed, Hermione's recovery process would take a long while. He flicked his wand at the mess and muttered "Scorgify" (A/N: this is the cleaning spell).

The next week or so passed in a blur of tears and each night was filled with horrifying thoughts and images of Draco's death, and each night Hermione would wake up screaming. Harry who was staying with her for the week would always rush in and comfort her, and just hold her in his arms until she went back to sleep. Often he would stay there in the room with her until morning as he often fell asleep himself.

Whilst Hermione was grieving and everyone helping to organise Draco's funeral Harry was fighting a dilemma of his own. At Hermione's wedding to Draco, Harry had confessed his love for her and he was still in love with her. He was debating with himself about whether to tell Hermione that he was still in love with her and see where things went. "No", he told himself, "she wont be ready for another relationship yet", "it's too soon". He decided to just settle for being just her friend, but vowed to support her through this difficult time in any way possible.


End file.
